Betrayal
by Moonstar777
Summary: Trouble is coming for the Clans, from inside and outside.  Can StarClan's chosen cats save the Clans and discover which cats have betrayed their Clans?
1. Prologue

It was the half moon, and the medicine cats from all four Clans lay beside the Moonpool. Shadowsong, Mosspaw, Cloudspirit, Brookpaw, Mintleaf, Tansyaw, Silvercloud, and Stonepaw all woke together on the island in the lake. They saw Jayfeather, Mudfur, Littlecloud, and Barkface standing in front of them. The eight medicine cats and apprentices were surprised to find themselves in a dream together.

"Greetings," meowed Mudfur, "We have a message for all of you."

"A time of trouble is coming. A great enemy will threaten all of the Clans." added Littlecloud.

"Watch your Clanmates carefully. A great evil is coming, and some of them will support it." meowed Barkface.

"Cats have already become tainted by betrayal, and more will follow if the Clans are not careful." added Jayfeather. The four StarClan cats turned to look as a dark gray tom with blue eyes appeared.

"Greetings, I am Skywatcher. I have a message for you. Dark times are coming, and the Clans must be prepared to face the threat from both outside and within, but there is hope. StarClan will send a message to one cat from each Clan. They must be strong enough to defend the Clans in the moons to come." meowed the new cat. The eight medicine cats looked surprised.

"But Skywatcher, why not simply warn the entire Clan?" asked Brookpaw, unable to stop herself. Skywatcher paused for a moment, looking at her.

"As Jayfeather said, the Clans are already tainted by betrayal. StarClan cannot be sure which cats will betray the Clans, we only know some who will not. They must defend the Clans. They must succeed." he answered. Skywatcher turned and walked across the tree bridge, followed by the other StarClan cats. The medicine cats and their apprentices woke beside the Moonpool.

* * *

This is the prologue for this story. I will not update until I have enough warriors, so if you want to read more, go to my create a cat and create some warriors (and elders) for my Clans. Main characters are not fully decided, so if you submit a cat, it may play a major role.


	2. Alliegences

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:** Moonstar - beautiful silver she-cat with clear blue eyes

**Deputy: **Sunheart - beautiful golden she-cat with amber eyes - Moonstar's sister  
**Apprentice: **Viperpaw

**Medicine Cat: **Shadowsong - jet black she-cat  
**Apprentice:** Mosspaw

**Warriors:**

Stormheart - handsome gray tom with amber eyes - Blossomcloud's mate

Wolfpelt - large gray tom with a stumpy bitten tail  
**Apprentice:** Pearlpaw

Rainsong - beautiful silvery blue she-cat with sapphire blue eyes - Wolfpelt's mate

Darkfang - majestic black tom with stunning blue eyes  
**Apprentice:** Leopardpaw

Flowershine - beautiful white she-cat with golden dapples and bright green eyes

Twistedtail - dark brown tom with black streaks and amber eyes; has a twisted tail

Berryshine - silver she-cat with a white patch on her chest and white paws; has green-blue eyes with indigo flecks  
**Apprentice: **Lightningpaw

Falconflight - golden brown and white tabby tom with ice blue eyes

Bloodleaf - reddish she-cat with blue eyes  
**Apprentice:**Petalpaw

Robinsong - golden brown she-cat with a ginger chest and cream paws and underblelly and blue eyes

Swallowfeather - Silver she-cat with black flecks, white paws, and long feather-like fur, and blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Pearlpaw - white savannah she-cat with ginger dappples, leopard-like spots and pinkish-violet eyes with blue flecks - joined Clan at 6 moons with her sister, Leopardpaw, after they were found hunting on the border by a patrol

Lightningpaw - silver tom with bluish silver streaks and electric green eyes and long, sleek claws - adopted by Moonstar after his parents were killed in battle against ShadowClan

Leopardpaw - molten golden and ginger savannah she-cat with leopard-like spots and dapples and emerald green eyes - Pearlpaw's sister

Petalpaw - white she-cat with fur that is so white it seems pink; has bright blue eyes - half-Clan kit of Moonstar and Oakstorm

Viperpaw - reddish brown tom with white flecks and ice-blue eyes - Petalpaw's brother

Mosspaw - white she-cat with golden brown tabby patches and one emerald green eye and one ice-blue eye - Petalpaw and Viperpaw's sister

**Queens:**

Blossomcloud - pretty long furred dark ginger she-cat with a cream colored underbelly and sapphire blue eyes - mother of Applekit, Blazingkit, Charredkit, Burntkit, and Stonekit

**Kits:**

Applekit - small dark ginger she cat with amber eyes

Blazingkit - light ginger tom with white paws and blue eyes

Charredkit - white tom with a gray tail and blue eyes

Burntkit - pretty black she cat with blue eyes

Stonekit - large gray tom with white stripes and amber eyes

**Elders:**

Rockear - dark gray tom with black eyes and torn ears

Rainscar - black tom with a scar running down his left eye and blue eyes

Dawnbird - cream she-cat with ginger paws and tail and blue eyes

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Stonestar - gray tom

**Deputy: **Flamepelt - ginger tom  
**Apprentice: **Leafpaw

**Medicine Cat:** Cloudspirit - fluffy white she-cat  
**Apprentice: **Brookpaw

**Warriors:**

Heavyrain - dark gray tom with amber eyes - Morningpelt's mate

Heartwillow - white she-cat whose fur glows pink in the sunlight  
**Apprentice:** Scarpaw

Fishpelt - Gray tom with black marking along his pelt that makes his fur resemble scales - Heartwillow's mate  
**Apprentice:** Silverpaw

Oakstorm - reddish brown tabby with ice-blue eyes

Speedpelt - dark brown tabby with a distinctive red paw - Whitefrost's mate

Icepath - black she-cat with a white muzzzle, tipped-tail,and paws - half-Clan, born into ShadowClan, but decided to live with her father, Stonestar, in RiverClan  
**Apprentice: **Minnowpaw

Tigercry - Black tom with white stripes and blue eyes - Icepath's brother

Silverstrike - Silver she-cat with scars on her face from fights, stunning blue eyes with golden flecks in them and long legs ending with white paws

Nightclaw - young dark brown almost black tabby tom with amber eyes

Swiftheart - young light brown she-cat with hazel eyes

**Apprentices:**

Scarpaw - Light brown she-cat with scars running down her back and dark black eyes

Minnowpaw - Small gray tom with black sorrow-filled eyes - Scarpaw's brother

Brookpaw - Pretty black, brown, and white calico she-cat with strange indigo eyes

Silverpaw - Silver-gray she-cat with darker flecks and pale blue eyes - Brookpaw's sister

Leafpaw - light brown tabby she cat with a white underbelly, white paws, and bright green eyes

**Queens:**

Morningpelt - pale ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes - mother of Ripplekit, Blackkit, Tigerkit, and Palekit

Whitefrost - white she-cat with blue eyes - mother of Sparrowkit, Foxkit, and Snowkit (went missing after sneaking out of camp with Sparrowkit and Foxkit during leaf-bare)

Cinderstream - pretty pale gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes and white paws - pregnant with Alderpelt's kits (Alderpelt died from greencough)

**Kits:**

Ripplekit-dark gray tabby with green eyes

Blackkit-black tom

Tigerkit-ginger tom with black stripes

Palekit-pale gray she-cat

Sparrowkit - small dark brown tabby tom with hazel eyes

Foxkit - reddish tom with a distinctive fox-colored pelt and piercing green eyes

**Elders:**

Mapletail - Dark brown she-cat with cold hazel eyes - mother of Scarpaw and Minnowpaw

**WindClan**

**Leader:** Lightstar - cream colored she-cat with white paws

**Deputy:** Talonclaw - golden brown tabby tom

**Medicine Cat:** Mintleaf - brown tabby tom  
**Apprentice: **Tansypaw

**Warriors:**

Grassfoot - handsome light brown tom with white tail and emerald eyes  
**Apprentice:** Speedpaw

Sunrise - beautiful tan she-cat with one gold eye and one blue eye - Grassfoot's mate

Honeywhisker - snow white she-cat with golden hazel eyes

Mousetail - Dark brown tom with a gray tail and eyes  
**Apprentice:** Nightpaw

Wildpelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with deep nick in right ear and deep blue eyes

Scarshadow - smokey black tabby tom with scar on shoulder and amber eyes - Wildpelt's mate  
**Apprentice:** Sunpaw

Nightheart - white tom with black patch on chest and blue eyes

Shadesong - mottled gray she-cat with blue eyes - Nightheart's brother

Iceflame - White she cat with ginger tabby ripples on her back and legs and unusual golden eyes

Snowstorm - Snowy white pelt with black splotches and blue eyes - Iceflame's father

**Apprentices:**

Speedpaw - light brown tom with gray eyes and white paws - Honeywhisker and Mousetail's kit

Nightpaw - black she-cat with dark blue eyes

Sunpaw - adventurous golden-yellow tabby tom with multiple scars on his body and 2/3 of a tail

Tansypaw - pale golden she-cat with golden-brown dapples

**Queens:**

Nightsong - beautiful black she-cat with blue eyes - mother of Moonkit and Starkit

Daylilly - white she-cat with silver paws and dark blue eyes - mother of Violetkit - mate is Stoneheart of ShadowClan

Rainspots - light gray she-cat with darker flecks and flashing green eyes - mother of Hailkit

**Kits:**

Moonkit - silver tabby she-cat

Starkit - black she-cat with white spots

Violetkit - tiny black she-cat with dark blue/violet eyes

Hailkit - gray tom with darker flecks and paws and blue eyes

**Elders:**

Sparkclaw - darkish brown tom with black eyes with green flecks - Peachfur's mate

Peachfur - sandy brown she-cat with peach colored fuzz on the tips of her ears - former medicine cat forced to leave her position when her relationship with Sparkclaw was discovered

Galestorm - Light gray-yellow she-cat with striking blue-green eyes

**ShadowClan**

**Leader:** Sandstar - tan she-cat

**Deputy:** Lionmane - golden brown tom

**Medicine Cat: **Silvercloud - silver tabby she-cat  
**Apprentice:** Stonepaw

**Warriors:**

Nightbreeze - black tom with green eyes  
**Apprentice:** Splashpaw

Windynight - night black tom with green eyes  
**Apprentice:** Bunnypaw

Blizzardstorm - blizzard white tom with blue eyes  
**Apprentice:** Rabbitpaw

Firestorm - handsome ginger tom with emerald green eyes

Vinetail - small dark brown tom with hazel-green eyes

Duskfang - dark gray she-cat with pale green eyes - Vinetail's mate - found close to death near the border

Stoneheart - black tom with scars and amber eyes - mate is Daylilly of WindClan

Creekfoot - Chocolate brown tom with toxic green eyes

Showerfur - Silverly gray she-cat with pale green eyes - Creekfoot's mate

Hawkshade - muscular, broad-shouldered dark brown tabby tom with bright green eyes and a long, white-tipped tail. His throat and underbelly are pitch-black

**Apprentices:**

Splashpaw - sleek black and white she cat with hazel eyes

Bunnypaw - golden she-cat with light brown tail tip, paws, ears and hazel eyes

Rabbitpaw - silver tom with dark brown tail tip, paws, ears and hazel eyes

Stonepaw - stone gray tom with green eyes

**Queens:**

Moonflower - pretty light silver she cat with darker tabby stripes and green eyes - mother of Coalkit, Silverkit, Darkkit, and Breezekit

**Kits:**

Coalkit - pure black tom with green eyes

Rainkit - pretty blue gray tabby with brown eyes - found abandoned near the border and adopted by Moonflower

Silverkit - light silver she cat with white spots and blue eyes

Darkkit - dark gray tom with amber eyes

Breezekit - small dark silver she-cat with green eyes

**Elders:**

Valleythorn - large midnight black tom with emerald green eyes

Batwing - large black she-cat with frightning black eyes


	3. Chapter 1

Scarpaw crept forward, keeping her tail down and carefully putting her paws down. She saw her prey, a mouse, nibbling some seeds at the roots of a tree. She drew herself forward, careful not to alert the mouse to her presence. She paused, checking the distance, then pounced. She killed the mouse with a quick bite to the neck, then turned toward Heartwillow, her mentor.

"How was that?" she asked.

"Great! RiverClan needs more warriors who can catch forest prey as well as fish. You're learning quickly." answered Heartwillow. Scarpaw looked excited.

"Thanks! You're a great mentor, I would never have been able to catch it if you hadn't shown me how."

"You probably could have figured it out. Keep hunting, I want to see how much you can catch." Heartwillow meowed. She paused, then added, "We should split up. We'll catch more prey that way. I'm going to fish, you keep hunting forest prey."

"Ok. See you later!" mewed Scarpaw. She turned and padded quietly away. A she stopped after a few foxlengths, then tasted the air. There was a squirrel nearby. She checked the wind direction to make sure she was downwind, then dropped into her hunting crouch. She crept forward until she was close enough, then pounced. She killed it quickly, then scraped earth over it so she could collect it later and continued hunting.

When Heartwillow and Scarpaw returned to the RiverClan camp, they had each caught a lot of prey. Heartwillow had several fish, and Scarpaw had caught another mouse, a water vole, and a thrush in addition to her original mouse and squirrel. They both dropped their catch on the fresh-kill pile.

"Take some food over to the queens and your mother. Then you can eat." meowed Heartwillow. Scarpaw froze, and Heartwillow paused. "Actually, just the queens. I'll take something over to Mapletail. I think it's best if you continue to stay away from her." Mapletail was the mother of Scarpaw and Minnowpaw. Flashkit, the third kit in the litter, a blue-gray tabby she-cat with brown eyes, had mysteriously disappeared one day, the same day that Mapletail had pushed Scarpaw into some sharp rocks. The rocks had given Scarpaw scars over her back, and her name. Before the incident, her name had been Reedkit.

Scarpaw picked up her squirrel and thrush in addition to three of Heartwillow's fish, and brought them to the nursery. Morningpelt, Whitefrost, and Cinderstream took the squirrel, the thrush, and a fish leaving the one fish for Whitefrost's kits, Sparrowkit and Foxkit to share. They were five moons old now, and would soon become apprentices. The other fish went to Morningpelt's four kits, who still drank mostly milk, but ate some prey now.

While Scarpaw was bringing food to the queens, Heartwillow took a water vole over to Mapletail. As she approached, Mapletail watched.

"Is that for me? I saw that mouse-brain Scarpaw carrying it in. It's probably covered in dirt. She probably dragged it everywhere." Mapletail hissed. Heartwillow held back a hiss, and fought to keep herself from clawing the ill-tempered she-cat.

"Scarpaw is not a mouse-brain, and you know it. She IS your daughter. I thought you would care about your kits more than that, but I guess I was wrong. I don't know why the Clan puts up with you." replied Heartwillow, trying not to hiss at her.

"Because I am Stonestar's sister. He would never force me to leave. And Scarpaw is not my kit. I have no kits." growled Mapletail. Heartwillow sighed, knowing it was pointless to argue with her.

"Eat your water vole." she meowed, irritated, as she walked away. Stonestar's sister or not, Mapletail was trouble. The entire Clan hated Mapletail, except Stonestar. He was blind to her faults, and without Stonestar, the Clan could not banish her. They were stuck with her.


End file.
